Be careful what you wish for
by pinkdragonflame
Summary: Nonsensical nonsense...just the way I like it!! ^____^
1. Ch1: Lugia in a Bottle

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikachu, Lugia, Ho-oh, Gary, Ash, or any other pokemon characters that may be dragged into this insane fic. Which is good for them, but terrible for me…

Be careful what you wish for…

~Ch1~

(Ash is strolling along the edge of Olivine Beach, kicking up tufts of sand for no apparent reason at all. Oh yeah…Pikachu's there too, following blindly. Suddenly, by a freak stroke of luck, Ash somehow manages to unearth a silver bottle and sends it flying straight into Pikachu's head)

Ash: Whoops! ^-^;;

(Pikachu is unconscious, and therefore does not reply)

Ash: *guiltily* Well I didn't mean it…

(A nearby Shellder glares at him accusingly)

Ash: What???!! I didn't!!!!! *picks up bottle* What is this thing anyway? *reads label* Property of the Wise Trio. Do not uncork without permission. Especially if your name begins with 'Ash'…*thinks* Hmmm…Ash Ketchum…nope, no 'Ash's there. So I guess it's safe…*pulls out cork*

(There is a shower of blue sparks and a huge dragon-like pokemon thingy appears in a cloud of smoke)

Lugia: *flatly* Greetings master…I am Lugia, the guardian of the bottle…what's your-hang on…*looks at Ash closely* Hey…you're that Ketchum kid, aren't you?? 

Ash: Yeah…I'm Ash Ketchum.

Lugia: Ack!! Can't you _read_??!! *holds magnifying glass to label* Do. Not. Open. If. Your. Name. Is. Ash. Which part of that don't you understand??!!!

Ash: But I'm not Ash.

Lugia: But you just said that your name is Ash!!

Ash: *confused* I'm not Ash!!

Lugia: You ARE!!!

Ash: I'm NOT!!

Lugia: *sighs* Listen…your name is Ash Ketchum, right?

Ash: Yeah.

Lugia: THEN HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOUR NAME'S NOT ASH????!!!!!!!!!! *zaps him with Aeroblast*

Ash: @_@ It's not.

Lugia: Oh what's the use…just lemme grant you your three stupid wishes so that I can get outta here already.

Ash: I get three wishes??

Lugia: That's what I said.

Ash: No you didn't.

Lugia: Yes I did!

Ash: No you didn't!!

Lugia: Yes I DID!!!!

Ash: No you DIDN'T!!!!

Lugia: Are you deaf or something??!!

Ash: No I'm n-

Lugia: JUST MAKE THE *BEEPING* WISH ALREADY!!!!!! *mutters*_stupidbrainlessloafofbread…_

Ash: Okay okay…hmm…I wish that my Pikachu was stronger!

(A large 20000000000000tonne anvil falls from the sky and hits Pikachu smack-on)

Lugia: Done.

Ash: oO But that doesn't make him stronger!! It makes him flatter!!!

Lugia: Well, he will be stronger if he ever manages to lift it off ). Next wish!

Ash: I wish to be known as a pokemon master!!

(A large, neon-lit arrow sign appears with the words "Pokemon Master" written in big swirly letters)

Ash: O.O How will that make me known as a pokemon master?

Lugia: I know, the reader knows, the sky knows, the sea knows, the beach knows, that Shellder knows and the sign knows. Pretty popular, wouldn't you agree?

Ash: I guess…

Lugia: Well…last wish! Hurry up!

Ash: *suspiciously* Why are you so eager for me to make my last wish?

Lugia: Just…asking…

Ash: Okay then. I wish that Gary got turned into an…an Eevee!!

-Somewhere in Viridian City-

(Gary Oak is in the midst of a top-secret Rival Mission…)

Gary: Yeah…two hamburgers and a Coke…and throw in a couple of fries while you're at it.

(There is a POOF, and Gary turns into a cute n cuddly lil Eevee pup. Awwww…)

Gary: *inspecting paws* What the heck??!!! This has to be Ash's doing!!!! Grrrrr!! I'll get him!!!!!!!

(In a flash of light, the cute lil Eevee evolves into a great big Umbreon)

Gary: *gnashing teeth* All right!! Let's go!!!

-Back at the beach-

Ash: Didja do it?

Lugia: Uh-huh. 

Ash: When can I see the effects D? 

Lugia: *looks at watch* Oh…right about now…

(Gary the Umbreon bursts from a nearby bush, rings and teeth gleaming menacingly)

Gary: AAAAASSSH!!!!!!

Ash: Eep!!

Gary: *using Body Slam* You're going down Ketchum!!!

Ash: Ahhh! *tries to run away* Nooo!! *gets ploughed into* Owwww!!!!

Gary: Turn me into an Eevee, will ya??! *bites Ash. Hard* I'll show you!!! Grrrr! Woof! Woof!!

Ash: Owowowowowowwwwww!!!! Lugia!! Help meeeee!!!!!!

Lugia: ) Sure thing…

-On a road near the beach-

Tour guide: And to your right, you will see the luxurious sands of Olivine's world-renown beach. Note the white sands, crystal-clear waters-

Tourist#1: And the immensely violent spectacle involving a dragon, a dog and a weird-looking kid?

All: oO*turn to look*

-Back at the beach-

Gary: Over here!! I'm open!!!

(Lugia blasts Ash and he sails over to Gary the Umbreon, landing with a THUMP on the sand)

Gary: Super Umbreon Take Down Attack!!! 

Ash: OOF!! Hey! That's not fair!! It's two against one!!!

Lugia: *thinks* Hmm…you're right…*whistles*

(Ho-oh appears)  

Ho-oh: *evil grin* 

Ash: o.O Now hang on a sec…

Ho-oh: *uses Fire Blast* Burn baby burn!!!!!!

Ash: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs around in circles* HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!!!!!!!!!!

Gary: DUH…*rolls eyes*

Lugia: *uses Hydro Pump and sends Ash flying into a coconut tree* HAHAHAHA!!! That'll teach you to open strange bottles!!! Especially _mine_!!!

Ho-oh: *notices 20000000000000tonne anvil* Hey…what's that?

Gary: Oh that's just Pikachu. He's been training _real hard_ these days.

Ho-oh: Riiight…

(Officer Jenny drives up)

OJ: Excuse me, but who was responsible for the mistreatment of that poor pokemon? *gestures to Pikachu, who is being (violently)pulled out from under the anvil by two Machokes* 

Ho-oh/Lugia/Gary: He did it!! *points to Ash*

Ash: @_@ Wha-??

OJ: Come with me young man. *handcuffs Ash* You have a lot of explaining to do.

Ash: What??!! It wasn't my fault!!! They did it!! Lugia _made_ me make the wish!!!! It's a conspiracy, I tell you!!!! A conspiracy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lugia: Noo…_Team Rocket_ is a conspiracy. We're merely insane pokemon with evil plans.

Ho-oh: Well said )…

Gary: I support that)…

Ash: *being dragged into Officer-Jenny-type car* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

(And so, Ash is driven off to the police station while Lugia, Ho-oh and Gary stand and wave)

Gary: BYYYYE ASH!!!!!

Ho-oh: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!!!

Lugia: WE'LL MISS YOU!!!!

All: NOT!!!!!!! *laugh crazily* 

-At Miltank's Burger Palace-

Lugia: Mmm…this is good…*chomps on fish burger*

Ho-oh: I agree…*shovels down wingful of popcorn*

Gary: *munching on Beefy Special* One thing though…

Lugia: What?

Gary: Can you change me back??

Lugia: Weeeeell…

-2 hrs, 21 flashes of light and 145 POOFs later-

(Gary has been changed into everything BUT well...Gary)

Gary (the milkshake): ………..

Ho-oh: I think he wants you to change him into something else.

Gary: *nod nod*

Lugia: Okay then…*glows purple*

(There is a loud POOFing noise and-lo and behold-Gary has been changed into a Jynx)

Gary: NO WAY IN HECK ARE YOU LEAVING ME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!

Lugia: Oops^^ sorry…*glows purple again*

(There is a loud POOFing noise and Ash sits in Gary's place)

Gary: **LUGIA**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lugia: Sorry, sorry! *glows purple* I _told_ you I stink at reversing psychic spells…

(POOF!! And-)

Gary: Oh this is just great…we're right back where we started!!!

Ho-oh: I'd just stay like that if I were you…it's a lot better than being a Jigglypuff of something…

Gary: FINE! *slouches back into seat* 

Lugia: Aw…c'mon Gary…it's not that bad being a pokemon, y'know?

Gary: …

Lugia: At least you won't hafta worry about changing your socks anymore^^!

Gary: You're not helping!!

Ho-oh: At least you'll be able to Faint Attack your way into Ash's jail cell and beat him up without anyone knowing^^!!

Gary: ) *disappears*

(Ho-oh picks up his Coke. Screams can be heard in the distance)

Lugia: Pass the salt.

(Gary appears out of thin air and dusts off his paws)

Gary: ^_____________^ That was sooooooo fun!!

Ho-oh: Told ya.

(The sun sets on the horizon, Moltres does a tap dance, Ash is dreaming of flying Umbreons, Pikachu is in the process of being re-inflated, and the story basically ends)

Haha!! What can I say…I'm bored^^

Ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Juz click the lil blue button below. ^-^


	2. The chappie after Ch1 but b4 Ch2: Short ...

Disclaimer: Neither pinkdragonflame nor her giant pink dragon self owns any of the stuff that does not belong to them. 

Hmm…I have no idea what this chapter is doing here…but here it is, so enjoy!

Lugia the Great Ruler of All Turkey-Heads elopes to a remote planet off the coast of Olivine with Samus, where they live happily ever after with a band of exiled Pika-monks. While there, they discover the existence of Will, the almighty leader of the Cookie Tribe. Together with his amazing influence over blue-furred Magikarps, Will forms an alliance with the infamous mutant carrot pirates, and hatches an evil scheme to take over the Central Muffin Factory in Kanto. However, the incredible power-pokes Bayleef, Butterfree and Beedrill manage to thwart his terrible plan, and they all troupe off to the Whirl Islands where Entei provides them with a complementary tea party. Tracey goes on a cross-dressing spree with Celebi, who ships him to Alaska after finding out that his last name was Sketchit. Simba frolics in a nearby field of dandelions with Buzz Lightyear, and Meeko joins them, dragging Pocahontas along in a giant purple-spotted handbag. Suicune journeys to the west and starts a conspiracy against yellow and green hair gel. Moltres strikes back by setting up a protection service for shiny red fire hydrants. Falkner travels round the world in thirty days on the back of Free Willy, who ditches him in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle for a hot-looking plastic bag. He is then assaulted by a flock of wild Pidgeys, who barter him in the Coco Islands for a bagful of birdseed. Brock is attacked by a swarm of rabid Scyther, who neatly slice his head off and dance the can can on his body. Mew and Togepi play volleyball with the head, and accidentally send it flying to Mount Doom in Johto, the land where the shadows lie. Frodo goes partying with Zurge and Stitch, and Lt. Surge has a secret meeting with Sauron, who conks him on the head with the One Ring. Karen is turned into an elf, and runs off to the North Pole to works for Santa Claus, who is actually Gary in disguise. Ho-oh goes to Las Vagas, where he wins lots of Articunos on the slot machines. Erika exchanges the Articunos for magic beans, which run around changing random people/pokemon into cheese cakes. Lance forms an alliance with the Jelly Queen Sabrina, and hijacks an oversized flying coffee machine, using it to crash-land in a lake of chocolate where he happily plays with his collection of rubber duckies. Misty is evaporated by a glowing fireball, and Ash get run over twice by a 10000000000000tonne garbage truck. Professor Oak forms a rock band with Giovanni as the lead singer, and is trampled by a herd of rampaging Bugsys. Barney skips joyfully over a minefield to give Clair a hug, but is immediately incinerated into a pile of ashes by a passing Clou Card. The computer sings "Jingle Bells" twenty times backwards, and the fic ends abruptly with a strange "beeeeeep"-ing sound.

Yes, I know it's pointlessly off-topic, but I just felt like sticking it in anyway^^

Ideas? Comments? Suggestions?

Juz click the lil blue button below^^


	3. Ch2: A visit from the Suicune Fairy!

Disclaimer: The day I own pokemon would be the day Ash takes a bath. Which would probably be NEVER, so there! =P

Be careful what you wish for… 

~Ch2~

(It is a dark Saturday night. So dark that it would make a Houndour look white. So dark that you wouldn't be able to see a Snorlax in a pink parka unless it fell on you. Did I mention that it was dark?)

(Mew sneezes)

(The sky lights up)

-At wherever our self-proclaimed heroes decided to camp out-

Lugia: Hey…rubber duckies!! *runs towards the pond that is filled to the brim with imitation Koga duckies*

Gary: I didn't know Koga set up a duck manufacturing industry.

Ho-oh: It's his part time job…seeing as his Ariados went on strike and all…

Gary: Ah…*stares at Lugia, who is splashing happily in the sea of yellow*

Ho-oh: He's crazy about them. *opens Coke* He's gonna dissolve one of these days…spends so much time in the water…

(Lugia disappears suddenly)

Ho-oh: oO

Gary: You've gotta be kidding me…

Ho-oh: *walks up to pond and yells* LUGIA!! YOU IN THERE??!

Lugia: Yeeeeees…

Ho-oh: Really? *looks all around* But I can't see you!!

Lugia: I'm in the water.

Ho-oh: *stares real hard* Where in the water?

Lugia: Literally _IN_ the water…

Ho-oh: Woah! *drops Coke* You really did dissolve!

Lugia: Bingo…

Gary: Oooooh…cool!

Lugia: NO IT'S NOT!!!

Gary: Alright alright…geeze, don't get your molecules in a knot…

Lugia: Say what?

Gary: Molecules. The molecules in water. As in hydrogen and oxygen…you know?

Ho-oh: Huh??

Gary: Never mind…you two obviously don't have any majors in Chemistry…

Lugia: Chemi-what??

Ho-oh: Is it edible?

Gary: -_-;; Just…forget it…

Ho-oh: Okay then! *uses Amnesia* 

Gary: Riiight…anyway…*to Lugia* how do we get you back to your old Ash-stomping self?

Lugia: Beats me…you're the one whose grandfather is a professor…

Gary: But that doesn't make me one!!

Lugia: *shrugs, but it can't be seen in his liquefied state*

Gary: Any ideas, Ho-ey?

Ho-oh:*blink blink* Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?

Gary: It just keeps getting better and better…

Lugia: *sighs* And I though he was brainless _before_…

Ho-oh: What's "brainless"? What's this fuzzy stuff? Is it food? *begins eating grass* Mmmm…good!

Gary: I sure hope it isn't permanent…

Lugia: Well, if it is, he could always get a job as a lawn mower.

Gary: …..

Lugia: _What_??! He could!!!

Gary: I won't even try to argue…

Lugia: Is that an insult?

Gary: Depends on your POV…

Lugia:…

(Just then, a magical Suicune fairy appears)

Suicune: Ohayo, minna-sama^^!! *hops out in a pink Dratini costume* And how is your day, oh great watery one?

Lugia: I'd blast you if I had anything to blast you _with_…

Gary: That's translatable as "not good at all".

Suicune: Ahh…

Lugia: Don't just "Ahh" at it! Do something!!

Suicune: *staring at Ho-oh, who is now toasting innocent bystanders with a "I-never-knew-I-could-do-that" look on his face* I would if I could…but in order for me to do anything, you'll have to get me a feather from Celebi's hat, and one of Moltres's spare lava lamps.

Lugia: For what??

Suicune: Weeelll…I lost my lucky feather yesterday, and Raikou just fried the last of my bulbs with his Spark attack…^^

Lugia: What the heck was he Spark-ing you for? 

Suicune: Not me. Entei. But my light bulbs just happened to be in the way…^^;;;

Lugia: Riiight…-_-;;

Gary: Why don't you just take one of Ho-oh's feathers, and drop by the Pokemart on you way home?

Suicune: You know…I never thought of that^^…

Lugia: I'm sweatdropping at the moment.

Gary: Okkaaaay…so, you gonna help us or what?

Suicune: I guess…*waves Pikachu-tipped Staff of Power*

Ho-oh: *blinks* Why the heck am I chewing on flowers?? *spits out Sunflora* Eew…

Sunflora: X__X

Lugia: *takes back his poke form* Wooohoooo!! Thanks so much, 'Cune!! *glomps him*

Gary: That's just…wrong…

Lugia: Well, I'm happy…so sue me…-_-

Ash: *pops out from behind a tree* There they are, Professors!

Professor Oak: WOW!! What incredible specimens!

Professor Elm: We simply HAVE to take them back to the lab for further testing…

Ho-oh: If there's one thing I can't stand more than veggies, it's a couple of nerds speaking nerd-talk!! *launches a huge fireball at the pair*

Lugia: You would expect them to run, right? Wrong…

Professor Oak: Ahh…observe the prefect sphere of combustion…with it's current velocity, angle of elevation and displacement time…it should hit us right about…

Professor: Elm: Now?

(The two get incinerated)

Gary: oO Ho-oh's definitely back…

Lugia: Yep. *glances at him* You don't mind? He _is_ you grandfather, remember?

Gary: I feel strangely calm…very much in control…*pounces on Ash and proceeds to rip his throat out* I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!

Lugia: oO

Suicune: That guy is in serious need of a crash course in anger management^^;;…

Ho-oh: *pulls out popcorn* Yep.

Lugia: Hmm…*watches as Ash sails over their heads and crash-lands on a particularly hard rock* should we join him?

Ho-oh: *dusts off wings* Why not? Sui, would you watch over my popcorn for me?

Suicune: Sure thing^^!

-Over a hill and far away…little Tracey comes to play…-

Tracey: *taking out sketchpad* Wow…this scene is incredible!! *begins drawing fanatically*     

What scene is he talking about, you ask? Well, let's just say it's got lotsa blue Aeroblasts, orange Fire Blasts, and yellow Moonlights streaking into the sky at random, all while Ash floats gracefully among the treetops with an "X_X" look on his face.

How our dear Tracey managed to see all that from a distance of over 100000000ft, only Mew knows…

Mew: He's a cyborg!! *hic* A cyborg I tell ya!! *hic hic*

Mewtwo: Stupid Articuno! I _told_ him to keep the Coke in hard-to-reach places! But would he listen? Nooooooo…*stomps off in search of the bird* *mutters* Just wait till I find him…

-In a random Sandshrew's burrow-

Articuno: *squished in a remote corner* My poor feathers…-_-;; Oh well…at least I won't be found…now if I could just do something about that crick in my neck…*tries in vain to stretch out a bit* Damn…

(Celebi sings Christmas carols, Mew goes on a hyper rampage through Celedon, Entei sings at an opera concert, and the story basically ends)

And sal, if you're reading this, don't you find the Prof scene a little familiar^^?

Ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Juz click the lil blue button below. ^-^


	4. Ch3: Vanilla Coke!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it….

Be careful what you wish for… 

~Ch3~

(It is a not-so-dark morning. Pidgeys are chirping, Sneasels are making whatever noises Sneasels make when they wake up, and Espeons are seen teleporting randomly in and out of sight. It's so peaceful…so serene…no one would ever expect there to be a gigantic fire ball hurtling towards the earth at 15000000mph)

(A gigantic fire ball drops out of the sky and (out of the 100000++ locations in Kanto), chooses to strike the tent that out hero's have conveniently pitched right next to an oil refinery)

(There is a big BOOM, by the way)

-10 cm S/W of the Kanto Octillary Oil Refinery-

Ho-oh: @.@

Gary: x.X

Lugia: zzzzzzzzz

Ho-oh: OW!!! THAT DARNED MOLTRES!!! I'M GONNA **GET** HIM!!!!! *flies off to "get" Moltres*

Gary: I'd come…but I don't have any wings…;__;

Mew: *appearing randomly* HAHAHA!!! *there is a _PING_ sound, and Gary now has a pair of polka-dotted Celebi-style wings on his back* I RULE!!! SILVER MOUNTAIN IS MIIINE!!!!! *disappears*

Gary: oO *stares at new wings* Okaaaay…

Lugia: zzzzzzz

Gary: Oi! Lugie! How do I use these things? *points to wings*

Lugia: *muttering in sleep* Caramel muffins…don't pass the Kit Kat…zzzzzzzzzzzz

Gary: Muffins? Kit Kat? Oh well…I suppose you know best…*runs off in search of alleged "wonder food"*

-Somewhere over Johto-

Ho-oh: *taking out infra-red binoculars* Just wait till I find that oversized chicken wannabe…I'll zap him to oblivion…

(Suddenly, a 107.5l bottle of Vanilla Coke falls from the sky, whacking the bird neatly on his (extremely thick) head*

Ho-oh: What the-??! *catches bottle* *reads label* Vanilla Coke…the glucose-enriched alternative to coffee…highly recommended by fire fox incorporated…yay…*blinks* Vanilla? Glucose enriched? Fire fox? *shrugs* Oh well…as long as it's Coke…*gulps down the entire contents in 1.65 seconds flat*

(Thunder flashes and lightning rumbles. Wait…that was a bit weird wasn't it?)

Raikou: It wasn't my fault!

Entei: I told him not to try that Reversal attack! But did he listen? Nooooooooo…

Raikou: Hey! YOU were the one who wanted to try out a Teleport combined with a Counter!

(*shrugs* Let's just get the other special effects pokemon to do his job…)

Suicune: *dances out in a yellow raincoat* Whheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *it starts raining* 

(Lemme guess…Rain Dance…*Suicune nods* Anyway…back to our hero #1) 

Ho-oh: WOOOOOO!!!!!! YEAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *creates a whirling cyclone of fire that spins on a random path of destruction through Kanto and somehow manages to disintegrate Ash's house in the process* 

Ash: *some 200000 miles below* #__#

Ho-oh: CELERY ROCKS!! SAVE THE MUTANT CARROT STICKS!!! XD *sends a Fire Blast through Surge's Gym* YEAH!!!!!

Suicune: oO Wooo…mass destruction…cool^^!

Ho-oh: ALL RIGHT MAN! LEMME HEAR THE DEWGONG SCREAM!!!

Suicune: *imitates a Dewgong's scream*

Ho-oh: GOOD ENOUGH!!! WOOOOOO!!! LET'S GOOOO!!!!!!!! *flies off in the general direction of Goldenrod*

Suicune: I have no idea where he's going…but I'll follow anyway^^! *bounces after Ho-oh*

-Back at our snoring hero #2's drool-infested sleeping ground-

Lugia: zzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzz *snore**snort* zzzzzzzz

Gary: *prances back with caramel muffins and Kit Kat* Okay…I got the food. Now what?

Lugia: *yawning* Radio tower…chocolate sprinkles…yeah…*rolls over in sleep* must have…ice cream…

Gary: Hmmm…*thinks* I've got it! By taking the food to Goldenrod's Tower and mixing it with chocolate sprinkles in the presence of ice cream, I'll finally be able to fly!!! *and off he goes, in the general direction of Goldenrod as well*

-In the general direction of Goldenrod City-

Ho-oh: *surrounded by a towering pile of empty bottles* I MUST HAVE MORE VANILLA COKE!!! *opens a bottle* OO HUH??!

Suicune: Gasp! It's-

Anyone-who-happens-to-be-close-enough-for-you-to-hear: **_MOLTRES!!!_**

Ho-oh: What in the name of Bulbasaur's ballet shoes are ya doin in my drink??

Moltres: I fell asleep…

Ho-oh: Note the words "**MY **drink".

Moltres: What're you getting so worked up about? You don't even touch the-*notices tower of bottles* stuff…

Ho-oh: ( *starts glowing red*

Moltres: ^^;;;; Eh hehehe…*inches away* Nice turkey of doom…

Ho-oh: ……*several bottles of VC shatter from the heat*

Moltres: I'm so glad I'm a fire-type…

Ho-oh: WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE A **GHOST**-TYPE!!! *uses Zap Cannon*

Moltres: AHHHHHHH!!! Arti!! Helllp meeeeeee!!!! *flaps away frantically*

Ho-oh: I'M GONNA KIIIILLL YOU!!!!!!! *use Sacred Fire, misses horribly, and incinerates Whitney's Gym* 

Whitney: OO WAAAAAAH!!! *starts crying* You're so mean!!!! *pulls out Giant Cabbage Head of Doom* Now you'll PAY!! *chucks the plant at Ho-oh*

Ho-oh: Ahhhh!!! It's a demon veggie!! Run for your life or it'll suck out your soul!!!!

(Crickets chirp in the background)

Ho-oh: FINE! Be that way!! *toasts cabbage* HA! Now everyone's gotta worship me for saving their sorry skins!!

Ditto: I don't have skin…is it counted?

Ho-oh: YES!! Now, grovel at me feet, puny mortals!! XD

Suicune: *yawns*

Ditto: *transforms into Lance, then Bruno, then Bruce*

Suicune: Who's Bruce?

Ditto: Does it matter?

Suicune…I guess not…

Ho-oh: HEY!! I am the almighty ruler of all Vanilla Coke who so-happened to save the poke-world from almost certain destruction!!! The least you could do is show some respect!!

Suicune: Hey, look! It's Gary!

Ho-oh: *looks and sees a small black speck smearing stuff on the sides of the building* I think all those Oreos are finally getting to him…  

Suicune: Yep…

Gary: It's not working!!!! *sobs* Luuugiiiaaaa!!!! *runs off*

Ho-oh: oO Okaaaay…

(A flash of blue suddenly streaks by)

Suicune: That looked like Aritcuno…

Ho-oh: *peering through binoculars* That IS Articuno. Wonder what he's running away from?

Mewtwo: *teleporting in* Have you see that darned Popsicle-bird brained idiot who has an IQ lower than that of Ash??  

Suicune: Suddenly it all makes sense…

Ho-oh: *jerks thumb-feather* He went thataway…and whatever he did, Moltres is in it too!

Mewtwo: Is that so? *eyes glow blue* I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!!!! *teleports away*

Suicune: I sure hope they're insured…

Ho-oh: I don't…but I hope they included me in their wills!

Suicune: Even better. Wanna head back?

Ho-oh: You don't camp out with us in potentially hazardous, high-risk locations that only we would think of.

Suicune: True…but my house is in the same direction anyway.

Ho-oh: Fine.

(The two walk off. Ho-oh heads to the nearby PokeMart and robs them of their entire supply of Vanilla Coke)

-Meanwhile-

Mew: *giggling insanely and scribbling all over Lugia's face with a magic marker* I like chocolate!!!

Lugia: zzzzzzzz

Mew: *teleports off* WHEEEEEEEE!!!

Lugia: zzzzzzzzz*snort*zzzzzzz

(A Rhydon uses Misty for a hula-hoop, Brock falls off a cliff, Professor Oak is teleported back to the age of the Snorlax, and the story basically ends)

Note to fire fox: Vanilla Coke will be replacing all the regular Coke bottles in Ho-oh's magically Coke-storage-place from now on^^. The only problem is that it's so much longer to type…^^;;;;

Ideas? Comments? Suggestions? Juz click the lil blue button below. ^-^


End file.
